


Commentary

by Bishmonster



Series: February challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pre threesome, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shopping, harrassment, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Darcy has a nice ass
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: February challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630723
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Commentary

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the challenge but post 4

“Nice ass.”

“Yes it is rather spectacular.” Drawled Darcy. She responded to the comment out of habit, never one to enjoy being talked about. She much preferred to be talked to.

“I’m overly fond of it.” Natasha cooed with a wickedly mischievous grin and a soft feather light hand tracing the fabric over Darcy’s prominent backside. Bucky nearly choked with a mix of surprise, jealously and pride.

The boys, and they were boys, did a drooling double take then fled when Bucky half heartedly growled at them, letting the fluorescent lighting in the produce aisle catch a glint off his metal arm. Natasha let out a dark chuckle, patting Darcy’s bespoke bottom while the voluptuous beauty cackled maniacally. The throaty laughter eased some of Bucky’s protective instincts but not all as he made it a point to stick close to the civilian the rest of the trip.

“Oh you are just the fucking best!” Darcy crowed with joy, hugging the dangerously vibrant spysassion.

Later, after the trio left the grocery store with all the snacks, Bucky had to restrain himself from questioning Natasha. Leave it to her to answer him anyway, up close and personal, a seductive purr in his ear.

“Soft yet firm.” She said, “I wanted to squeeze but didn’t want to spook her.” Bucky was backed into the marble counter, hands flexing against the cool stone. The popcorn happily popped behind him. Sharp mean little teeth tugged on his earlobe just shy of too hard. Bucky willed his hands to stay where they were, knowing if he touched her, Natasha would leave him a shuddering needful thing.

“Can you imagine it.” She mewled, just as desirous of Darcy Lewis as he. The answer, a resounding yes, he could imagine it very well, Darcy Lewis, the forbidden fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again none of these are in order or have any rhyme or reason. Let me know if there is anything you would like to see or read!


End file.
